Disposable razors have been in use for many years. Their sophistication has developed over the years from single-blade straight razors to more modern multiple bladed razors. The new modern multiple blade razors can provide a safer, closer shave and often include such modern improvements as lubricating strips, angled heads, ergonomic handles, and many other features. However, despite improvements, a persistent problem with the multiple blades razors is that they tend to become clogged with shaving cream residue and debris which aids in retaining moisture on the blades, thus promoting rust and generally unsanitary conditions, due to bacterial growth on the blades and blade edge deterioration. This problem can occur with any type of razor, but is usually more of a problem with disposable razors because they cannot be disassembled for adequate cleaning. Using an unsanitary razor to shave, especially delicate skin areas, can promote redness, rashes or other skin irritations, often called “razor burn”, usually caused by bacteria present on the razor blades which invade the nicks and cuts produced on the skin during the shaving process. Reducing razor head debris may lead to improved smoothness of shave, improved life of razor head during its useful life, and prolonged useful life of razor. Reduced bacterial-laden debris may lower the incidence of “razor burn” and folliculitis, caused by the introduction of skin bacteria into microscopic razor cuts (nicks).
Common methods for cleaning razors include running hot water over the head of the razor directly from the water tap and/or tapping the head of the razor against a hard object to dislodge debris. However, these techniques do not significantly reduce the debris or bacteria, which accumulate on the blades. Further, rinsing of the blades with water simply increases the moisture on the blades which promotes further bacterial growth. And, tapping the razor against a hard object dislodges only limited amounts of macro debris, does not reduce the bacterial growth, and can damage the razor. Many devices attempt to clean razors with various types of immobile brushes, water jets, picks, etc. But, they tend to be bulky and/or inefficient. Further, they do not reduce the moisture on the blades which promotes bacterial growth and thus unsanitary shaving conditions when next shaving with the same razor.
Until now, there has not been an adequate means for cleaning disposable razors. And, despite advances in the art, methods for sanitizing the blades and reducing bacterial growth on the blades have not been forthcoming.